


Ice Cream

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "But I like vanilla ice cream."
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Ice Cream

"It's chocolate, It'll make you feel better," Remus smirked.

"But I like vanilla ice cream," Sirius mock whinged.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, would the two of you knock it off? I get the point that I was being an insufferable brat. But you don't have to rub it in!' Harry huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

The two older men grinned at each other and Sirius reached over to ruffle Harry's hair. "You make it too easy for us, you know?"

Harry snorted and went back to moping. "Still don't have to rub it in."

~~~

Harry awoke several moments later, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He needed to stop having these dreams. He'd never get Sirius back, not after what happened at the Department of Mysteries, and certainly not the way he'd just had him in the dream.


End file.
